


A Potential Cat-astrophe

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Breaking and Entering, Cats, Fluff, Gen, Theft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 02:35:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20987417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kokichi just likes to hang out with Ryoma's cats. It really doesn't matter that he has to break into his house to do it, because they're cute cats.





	A Potential Cat-astrophe

**Author's Note:**

> U know those friends who crash on your couch and eat all your food then leave? U luv em, but,,, stop.

Let it be known that Kokichi loved visiting Ryoma. Said man didn't have a choice, because Ryoma had five whole cats. Five, purring, soft and little fuzz balls that varied in age, fluff, and personality.

He's definitely tried to kidnap one, just for a day or so, one day. Except Ryoma has sharp eyes for someone who's like, three foot, and he could and would smack Kokichi in the head with one of the toys. Plastic, jingling balls to feathered sticks, either way, Ryoma's attacks were brutal and painful. The man was protective over his cats. Kokichi couldn't fault him, even if one time he got a black eye from a mistimed throw of a ball. They were cute cats. It wouldn't stop his attempts, nothing could stop his love, but he could appreciate the fight. It made life interesting! Ryoma himself was as interesting as a ball of hay, a bit curious when you first see it, but then it's just hay. Boring, old hay that has really cute cats. They were the only reason he hung around, really.

Which why he's here today, sneaking through Ryoma's window.

One could argue that Kokichi should just use the door, specifically Ryoma, but where's the fun in that? The pizazz? Kokichi was the leader of gang! He wasn't going to, what? Use a spare key? He's above such common ways of entry. Ryoma will be mad about him breaking the lock, but in the end, Kokichi knows that, deep down, he appreciates the challenge. Probably. The new lock is ugly too, and easy to just… snap off. There were definitely less destructive ways to unlock a window, but they weren't nearly as satisfying. The quick, quiet _snck! _of something snapping was a good sound. One of Kokichi's favorites, actually. He's inside the house now. Ryoma must not be home, because one, he didn't try and stop Kokichi from breaking in, and two, Kokichi hollered at the top of his lungs.

"Hey! Ryoma! I'm gonna steal Sushi, 'kay?" With no response. He was expecting some kind of projectile, even a small one, but to no avail. Boring.

If Ryoma wasn't home, there wasn't any point in stealing a cat, or even his TV remote. Well, maybe the remote. It'd be funny. For now, Kokichi just meandered around his friend's house, looking for his cats and for anything new. Also anything shiny and unnoticeable, that he could swipe easily. Some people would say that stealing is immoral, but really, if his friends just left the items on the table, was it really stealing? It wasn't Kokichi's fault that they couldn't keep him out of their houses.

They really liked to be mean about it, too! "You need to respect people's boundaries, Kokichi." Or "Stop breaking into my house, Kokichi." And the famous "That's illegal, Kokichi, you're going to get us arrested." Losers, all of them! He could go wherever he wanted, and if he sometimes broke into his friends' homes, that was fine. Everyone did things like that, even just once. How many times have they asked for his lock picking skills? Or his assistance in something illegal? Too many times to tell him to stop committing crimes, that's for sure.

_Mmrp! _A cheerful chirp distracted him from his thoughts.

A fluffy calico tip-tapped up to Kokichi, tail waving high in the air. Ryoma may not appreciate his visits, but the cats loved him. How could they not? Especially as Kokichi brought out his secret weapon, little bits of treats, enough for every cat. Yes, the calico, this one was… well, Kokichi didn't know all of their names. He knew Sushi, the russian blue, because that was Ryoma's first cat, which meant it was his favorite cat, which meant it was the prime target for thievery. (Just for one day! Kokichi just wants to hang out with the cool, fat cat. Was that so wrong?) This one was the most friendly out of all of them, though, so Kokichi has definitely taken this little baby with him. Only for an hour, and just once, before Ryoma caught him and then bullied him for hanging out with his cat.

Really, all of Kokichi's friends were mean, rude bullies who prevented his happiness. His happiness of stealing their pets. (One day! That's all he wants!) And breaking into their houses. (That wasn't one day, admittedly. That was many days.) 

He leaned down to pick up the calico, who immediately started purring. It had soft, feathery fur, and was the perfect weight to just carry around. Thankfully, the little cat just laid there in his arms, like an angel. Light and fluffy, like a cloud. The quiet rumble in its chest was comforting, a gentle sound that soothed his worries and made him want to snuggle for hours with the cat. It was easy to see why Ryoma had so many of these things. They were great! All of them were healthy, with shiny fur and bright eyes. Well socialized too, for how much of an isolationist their owner is. When was the last time he hung out with Ryoma? Way too long, actually. Kokichi wondered when he would come back, it'd be fun to mess with him a bit. It took a lot to get the short, former tennis player to lose his cool, but when he did… it was absolutely stunning.

It almost made him interesting. Almost.

Kokichi sauntered his way to the couch, still cradling the calico. Well, Ryoma had to come home soon, right? So, he could just hang out here, waiting for him to get back. He might be a little annoyed, but he wouldn't kick Kokichi out. Not when the purple-haired boy lived so much farther away. Maybe he'd get dinner out of this escapade. It happened sometimes! His mean, terrible friends would find him in their house, and, instead of yelling about fake things like 'privacy', they gave him food. A fantastic system, seeing as he hated paying for things. If not, then if Kokichi stuck around long enough, they would feed him anyways. He deserved it, for all of his hard work. Running a gang wasn't easy! And breaking into his friends houses? When they kept upgrading security? Honestly heartbreaking, how much effort he has to put in.

So, Kokichi laid down onto the couch, the cat flopping down onto his chest. The other four would probably make their way over too. He just had to wait.

Kind of like Ryoma himself, he mused.

-

Sure enough, Ryoma did come back eventually. Only to find a sleeping Kokichi on his couch.

With a sigh, he went to check his window. The lock, specifically, which was broken. Again. Ryoma has had too many conversations with Kokichi about this. The boy had a spare key, even if he refused to use it, claiming that he had 'too much pride to give up like that.' Personally, Ryoma thinks that he's doing it to spite him. It was unfortunate, that Ryoma's cats liked him so much, as evidenced by the five cats curled on top of, or near Kokichi. The boy was completely oblivious to his situation, but Ryoma would place good money on the fact that he did it on purpose. Sushi was borderline suffocating him, the russian blue a bit heavier than all of the others, with her older age. Akemi was sleeping in the crook of his arm, the soft, friendly calico who had taken an immediate shine to Kokichi. Hibiki, a tall, thick tuxedo cat, was curled up by his feet, right next to Isamu, his brother, who had more white than black. Then, finally, Kayda, an all white cat, with plenty of battle scars. Ryoma took her in when she was a stray, full of hunger and feral upset. Now, she was sleeping on Kokichi's stomach, happy as can be.

A few of the cats perked up at Ryoma's presence, but they were mostly content to stay where they are. Lazy little things.

"Guess we're feeding six cats tonight, huh?" He mumbled out loud, giving Sushi a quick scratch on the head. She immediately started purring loudly, an engine of a cat.

Ryoma didn't particularly want Kokichi as a houseguest, but… he can't say he minds the company. He lives pretty far away from everyone, so it's nice to have visitors, even if they're annoying brats who break into his house. 

He just wishes that Kokichi would use the spare key. Just once.


End file.
